The Chosen
by Lotus Blossom
Summary: A tale of a different generation of Hogwarts students. Begining in the first year of the well known mauraders and a shy blustering girl named Lily Evans and their friends and enemies. Because of something out of their reached the fates of these people are
1. Simply Impossible

The Chosen

Note from Author: This story was inspired by numerous songs that would have turned out to be a whole bunch of annoying songfics (which I bad at writing) if I hadn't done something to save it. I put the whole lot together, and what you see is the result of thousands of characterization experiments and research, I'll admit it's not perfect, for nothing is but I really hope you enjoy this piece.

All characters belong to J.K. Rowling, I don't attempt to pretend I own anything and no copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter One:  Simply Impossible

Out on the lawn of a primary school, a young blonde girl sat on a bench admiring her nails. They weren't long, but they were prim and proper just as she was.  She was the type of girl who wore a newly pressed blouse everyday to school and made sure that her black skirts were never wrinkled. So it goes without saying that her hair was perfect, not a strand out of place. Suddenly the door flew open and children began streaming through it. One of the last was precisely who she had been looking for. "_Why did she have to be the last one?_" The girl thought. "Lillian!" she called to the other girl who turned towards her with a puzzled look, that slowly changed to recognition.

"What are you doing here?" asked the other girl, who had just been called Lillian, a name she didn't let many people call her. Her emerald eyes clouded over with a great deal of confusion. She wasn't used to being picked up from school, usually she walked home by herself. She used that time to think, but today her sister had met her after class for the first time she could remember.

"I had extra time I thought I'd wait," said the blonde girl sighing a little. The two girls were sisters and they weren't that far apart as age goes, but in personality they may not even have met. This caused a rift between the two girls that appeared to be ever increasing. This situation disturbed their mother at first, but eventually everyone accepted it

When the two young girls reached home their mother, an older woman with short blonde hair, rushed out. "Petunia!" She shouting in a scolding tone, "Where have you two been?"

'Walking home from school and it's not my fault that Lily was the last one out," Petunia, the blonde sister, retorted.

"I didn't do anything wrong," Lily, the red haired sister muttered under her breath. No one heard her, but still she felt as if she had gotten her point out there. Lily sighed and wandered over to the neighbors' house.  The door was inscribed with the name '_Caldwell' _"Is Jean there?" she asked quietly when a flustered looking brunette woman answered the door. 

"Of course darling," She said ushering Lily inside. Lily had always loved this house there was a subtle magic to it. There always seemed to be leather bound books sitting open on the coffee table, and all sorts of weird spices could be found strewn about the cupboards, but the most important thing about the Caldwell house was their daughter Jean, Lily's best friend. Today she was found sitting on the couch poring over the aforementioned leather bound books. The large couch seemed to swallow her small figure whole as she continued to engross herself in her reading, but when Lily entered the room Jean's head perked up and she smiled, her brown eyes smiling along with her face. Jean wasn't exactly gorgeous, but she was pretty, although she couldn't stand having both brown eyes and brown hair.

"Lily!" Jean said with a squeal as she jumped up from the couch, "Can you believe it's almost summer?"

"No, It's seems like we only started the 5th grade yesterday," Lily said softly. She wished it were only yesterday. She and Jean would be attending two different secondary schools next year.

"It's alright Lily, I'll write to you lots don't worry." Jean winked at her mother, almost expectantly, but she wasn't gratified with a response.

"I hope so." Lily took a seat next to Jean on the couch. The leather books where shoved away and the two began examining the latest fashion magazine. 

******

A great distance away from the Evans sisters and Jean Caldwell, this just happened to be a perfect day, or at least it was as far as another young girl was concerned. The sun was shining through the forest trees and the soft breeze blew back her long dull blonde hair as she sat on the bank of a stream. She smiled to herself hoping that she would be able to enjoy a few moments rest when some twigs cracked behind her. "Who's there?" She called out, not bothering to turn her head.

"It's me!" A distinctly male voice shouted.

"Me who?"

"Geez Arabella," the male voice groaned, "You know who I am. It's Sirius."

"Oh," Arabella said not apologizing at all for her rudeness. Sirius sat down next to her and brushed some of the longer strands of black hair out of his face.

"So, Bella," Sirius said leaning back on his arms, "Get your letter yet?" Arabella frowned and looked Sirius in the eyes.

"How do you know I'm expecting one?"

"'Cause, you're you Bella. You and magic go together very well." Arabella giggled slightly covering her mouth. She had been showing signs of magic since birth, but it wasn't very useful to her. She often set something or another on fire without meaning to, or there was that time that she had made her usually crimpy hair straight. Sure the fashion models did it, but the style did not suit Arabella Figg. 

"I guess you're right, but I won't be getting the letter for a while yet."

"I know that." Sirius shook his head a little annoyed by her tone of voice, "I was only making conversation." 

"It wasn't a very good conversation." Arabella stared intently on the stream in front of her, avoiding Sirius's eyes. Then she sighed and turned toward him, "anyone else follow you out here?"

"It's highly unlikely." Sirius looked behind him for signs of other life, but he didn't see any.

"Good," Arabella stood up and started to walk away, then she turned to Sirius again, "nice talking to you, hope you get a letter." Then she walked away.

"What a friend!" Sirius said laughing. It was true that he and Arabella would look to the unaided eye to be mere enemies, but in reality they were friends that bickered constantly. In fact it didn't really matter much to either anymore, not that it ever did. After a few minutes of lying on his back and looking up at the sky Sirius stood up and walked back home.

******

The summer flew past as it does for every child, with various activities from summer league sports to lounging around with friends, but at the end of this particular summer something very unique happened. Petunia Evans went out to get the mail. No, that wasn't the unusual thing. She only got the mail because her mother was making breakfast, her father was doing something for work, and she didn't know what her crazy sister was doing but it was probably something creepy, no one seemed like they should be disturbed, so Petunia got the mail, maybe there was something for her. In the bundle of letters were a few bills, a home and gardens magazine, and a creepy (what else should she expect) letter for her sister. "Lillian!" she screamed and her sister came running into the room.

"What is it?" Lily asked. Petunia handed her the letter printed in strange green ink. Lily looked it over and then torn it open slowly. She read it over once, then twice, then a third time, just to be sure it wouldn't vanish from her hands. Then she let out a squeal of delight.

"What?" Her mother called running in from the kitchen. Lily, shaking with joy, passed the letter to her mother; Mrs. Evans didn't bother to read it at first. She thought she knew what it was, "You shouldn't be getting your Greenwood letter for another week, at least," Mrs. Evans said, her voice confused.

"Read it mum," Lily said smiling; she wouldn't be going to Greenwood, what a joyous feeling. As Mrs. Evans read the letter her eyes grew wider and wider.

"I…I…I just don't believe it," she whispered. The she stooped down and hugged her daughter. "I really don't believe it." 

"What's going on?" Petunia asked irritated. No one answered her.

"To tell you the truth I had always wished this would happen to me, but I guess I didn't have the gift." A few tears of joy fell from Mrs. Evan's eyes. 

"Gift of what?" Petunia demanded, but yet again she received no answer.

"Mitchell!" Mrs. Evans screamed, calling for her husband.

"What is it Grace?" Mr. Evans said coming into the room. He looked at his ecstatic wife curiously.

"Lily won't be going to Greenwood this fall." 

"And you are happy about this, Grace? I thought she had already been accepted."

"Of course she has, but she's been accepted to a much better school. She'll be attending Hogwarts." Mrs. Evans's smile grew.

"That sounds like a disease," Petunia commented.

"Hardly dear," Mrs. Evans said acknowledging Petunia for the first time, "It's the finest school for Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"What the -"

"You're going to let me go?" Lily asked, her eyes glowing.

"Of course," Mrs. Evans said.

"Now Grace, don't be hasty," Mr. Evans said looking worried, "This could be some kind of hoax…"

"Hoax? Oh No, this is no hoax.  You remember what I was like as a child Mitchell; I was obsessed with this stuff. I've been prying bits of info on such things out of our neighbors since we've lived here."

"Neighbors?" Lily asked curiously.

"Oh of course, they most likely don't know that I know, but I do."  Mrs. Evans shivered with joy, and Lily felt like she was on cloud nine, but she was very confused. Mr. Evans pulled his wife aside into the kitchen to have a serious conversation and then Lily burst out the door, she had to tell Jean the news.

When Lily got to the Caldwell house she burst in without knocking which could have been a horrible mistake. Mrs. Caldwell was beaming from ear to ear as she showed Jean a small case full of badges. "Lily!" She said with a gasp attempting to hide the case.

"I'm sorry is this a bad time Mrs. Caldwell?" Lily said softly.

"Just a little dear."

"Oh, I just wanted to tell Jean that I'm not going to Greenwood this year."

"Really? Why not? I thought your mother was ecstatic when you got excepted."

"Oh she was, but she's even more ecstatic about this place."

"Really? Where?"

"Umm…." Lily was suddenly struck with the thought that just maybe she shouldn't tell anyone, "My sister said it sounded like a disease." 

Mrs. Caldwell's smile grew even brighter, "I guess you and Jean will be going to the same school after all."

"Lily's going to Hogwarts?" Jean asked, jumping up for the couch.

"Yeah!" Lily said this was simply wonderful.

Mrs. Caldwell picked up the case and began showing the girls. "This was my Ravenclaw badge," she said pointing to a blue badge with an eagle on it. She continued to point out other things, and when she showed off the Prefect badge Jean flushed. Lily was frightfully confused all of the sudden, she didn't know what any of these things meant, but she was scared to asked Mrs. Caldwell, what if she laughed at her. 

"Are you going to Diagon Alley with us?" Jean asked.

"Diagon Alley?" Lily asked, confused again.

"To get school supplies," Jean said abruptly. Lily hadn't thought about where she was going to get a pewter cauldron; she hadn't thought about anything at all.

"Oh dear," Mrs. Caldwell said, "You and your mother can come with us and our other neighbors."

"Other neighbors?" Lily suddenly felt that she had been out of the loop for far too long now.

"Yes dear, the Snapes, they live just up the hill, and they have a boy about you and Jean's age. We're going shopping together, you can come if you want." 

Lily nodded, "I'll tell my mum." She got up and left smiling.

*****

A few days later 3 families were assembled in Diagon Alley. Mrs. Evans looked around as if she were a kid in a candy store; Mrs. Caldwell had to restrain her, while Mrs. Snape watched contemptuously. Mr. Caldwell bought the 3 children ice creams and exchanged Mrs. Evans money for her. "I've got people to see," he said, "meet you back here later." Then he went off.

"Robes first," Mrs. Caldwell said with a smile. When they entered _Madam Malkin's_ they saw that this was the perfect time to get your robes. The place was so crowded. 

"Goodness," said the woman, presumably Madam Malkin, fitting a girl with crimpy blondish hair, "here you," She said pointing at Jean, "get up on this other stool, you look about her size." A few people mumbled and left.

"Hi!" The crimpy blonde said.

"Hi," Jean replied.

"I'm Arabella Figg," the girl said, eyeing the brunette on the stool next to her in a calculating way.

"Jean Caldwell," Jean said smiling. She looked like a nice person, well at least she was outgoing.

"Okay you two are done," Madam Malkin said with a sigh of relief.

"I'll see you later Jean," Arabella called as she left with her mother and a black haired boy. It took longer for Lily and Mrs. Snape's son; Severus to get their robes, and when they did the group left quickly, because the small shop seemed severely crowded. The next stop was _Flourish and Blotts._ Jean was very excited over all the books and as they picked out what was need for school, she kept trying to slip something else that seemed interesting in the pile. Lily would decide that evening that this was the best back to school shopping she had ever done. Where else would she watch one of her neighbors flip out and beg his mother to buy him beetle eyes! She couldn't even imagine how horrified Petunia would be if she saw it all. And there were crowds of boys outside a shop called _Quality __Quidditch Supplies_ oogling over broomsticks as if they were skateboards. But the best thing by far had to be getting their wands.

Mrs. Snape led the way to_ Ollivander's_. The shabby little shop startled all three children in the party; none of them had ever seen so many boxes, ever. "Come in," said the old man, who had to be Mr. Ollivander.  He look the three children over and then grabbed Severus's hand. "You first." He measured him with some sort of self-propelled tape-measurer, and went off to get a wand from a box. He tossed out several before he finally decided that a 13" birch would be perfect for Severus. Then He asked for Jean, he winked at her as he began looking. It took much longer to find the right wand for Jean, but eventually she ended up with a smaller cherry wood/dragon heartstring wand. Finally he beckoned for Lily to step forward. She was suddenly nervous, but she didn't know why.  "Yes, dear don't worry," Mr. Ollivander, said abruptly. His violet eyes looked almost sinister for a second and the he retreated to the shelves. He brought a few out, but he didn't seem happy with anything. 

Behind her Lily heard Severus whisper to Jean, "This has got to be just some sort of show." Jean nodded. 

Then he brought out another, "willow 10 ¼ in. swishy." Lily picked it up and it felt different than the others. She let out a little cry as a spray of golden white sparks fell from it. "Perfect," Mr. Ollivander said, and all three mothers bought their children's wands. 

The group then left and met Mr. Caldwell, who had three cauldron cakes for the kids. When it came time for them all to go their separate ways Mrs. Snape announced, "I think we should all take the kids up to Kings Cross together!" Mrs. Caldwell and Mrs. Evans nodded in agreement, but looked shocked, she hadn't exactly been agreeable all day. "Severus is desperate for some friends," she whispered.


	2. To be Part of Your World

Chapter Two:  To be a Part of Your World 

Petunia must have laughed for hours after hearing the words "Platform 9 ¾" But she ate her words when she watched her neighbors and sister disappear through the wall with their trunks. Mr. and Mrs. Evans gave Lily a good-bye kiss and left with Petunia, who turned around just in time to see the strange sight. 

When the group passed through the barrier everything seemed suddenly different. There were so many people there. They could see a snobby looking pallid haired boy pushing a little girl through a crowd, a bunch of older students hugging each other since they hadn't seen each other for 3 months, and that girl from Diagon Alley she was still with that black haired boy and it appeared that she had picked up another one. Mr. and Mrs. Caldwell kissed Jean good-bye as the whistle sounded and they boarded the train. The Snapes smiled at their son approvingly and wished him luck. Then the three went to look for a compartment. 

"My mother'd kill me!" Jean exclaimed, they were only about few minutes into the trip, and Severus and Jean had gotten into an argument about houses. Lily just sat back and watched out the window; she had no idea what they were talking about. 

Suddenly the door slide open and two people stood there. A tiny blonde girl, who looked about 8 instead of 11, clinging to a boy who looked terribly tired. "Can we sit in here? There's no room anywhere else," asked the tired boy. Lily nodded. "My name's Remus by the way," he said, "And this is Christine." Christine smiled weakly.

"I'm Lily," Lily said as he sat down, "Those two are Jean and Severus." She pointed at them.

"What were they arguing about?"

"Houses or something." Christine grimaced slightly.

"Oh, my mum was a Gryffindor."

"Really?" Severus said slyly, "Now we can get a three person debate going."

"Leave them alone Severus," Jean scolded, " This is between you and me."

The door opened again, and this time another blonde girl stood there only she was much paler. "Can I…"

"Oh course," Lily responded and then pointed at each person she said, "I'm Lily, and these are Jean, Severus, Remus, and Christine." 

"Oh, I'm Narcissa Collins," said the pale blonde, and then she took a seat.

"Hey Narcissa," Jean asked, "Would you prefer Slytherin or Ravenclaw?"

"Does it really matter?" She asked a little abruptly. 

Jean and Severus both laughed. "Of course!" they both screamed at the same time.

*****

In Arabella's compartment Sirius was fighting with the other black haired boy; James. Well, not really fighting, they were more like wrestling. She wasn't sure why but it looked like it had something to do with the last of the chocolate frogs. "You two are so immature!" She stated flatly.

"What?" Sirius said with a laugh.

"Nothing," Arabella sighed. The door was opened and a witch offered them some more food. Both James and Sirius practically dived at the food tray, and Arabella groaned. "Will you two ever grow up?" she muttered under her breath.

"No," James said as he munched on the mountains of candy.

*****

When the train came to a stop everyone piled out. "Firs' years this way!" screamed an extremely large man. A group of young and practically petrified students followed him to a bunch of boats. Lily, Jean, Severus, and Narcissa took one boat together after having a severely bright smile flashed their way, by the man, who was named Hagrid. Remus and Christine ended up in a boat with 2 boys they had never seen before. And Arabella, Sirius, and James, took a boat with a smug looking flaxen haired girl, who didn't say a word to them the whole way there. The boats went up the river and there was a collective gasp when Hogwarts came into view. 

"It's beautiful," Narcissa whispered. She was right. Hogwarts was a large castle up on a cliff, but it didn't look foreboding in the least, as one would expect. Something about it seemed to glow and welcome them onward towards it. 

A stern looking woman who looked to in her middle forties greeted them at the dock. "Welcome to Hogwarts, I am Professor McGonagall," she said to the new arrivals. She began to explain that they would be sorted into of four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, or Ravenclaw, and that they would spend most of their time with their house. Christine let out a little yelp and grabbed Remus's arm. He tried to force her off, but she clung on tightly as Professor McGonagall led them into the great hall. Again there was a collective gasp and a great deal of muttering as they all looked up to see the enchanted ceiling. They all lined up in the front of the room, all eyes were fixed on the ragged hat on the stool. "What's that?" whispered a large boy with dull blonde hair. Then he got his answer. The hat started to sing.

_I am the sorting hat my dear_

_And my job is to make it clear_

_Which house you belong in, you see._

_You might be a Gryffindor,_

_ Brave, and, bold, and true_

_Or maybe you're wise and smart,_

_Then Ravenclaw's for you._

_Are you patient, sincere, and kind?_

_Then dearest it's Hufflepuff for your loving mind._

_Slytherin might be your home_

_If you're clever and have desire alone_

_So come on,_

_I am the sorting hat,_

_Sit down; let's have a chat_

Professor McGonagall looked at the first years a moment, and then went to her list to call off the names of students.

"Black, Sirius," She called out first. He gave Arabella an almost nervous glance and then he walked up, sat on the stool, and placed the hat upon his head.

_"Well, well, would you look at that," _said a voice in inside Sirius's head, _"Loyalty at all costs, good lad. Well I can see only one place for you…_GRYFFINDOR" That last word rang out in the hall and a table of students decorated in red and gold stood up to cheer.

"Bones, Jonathon"

"HUFFLEPUFF"

"Caldwell, Jean." Jean grinned at Lily and the others and headed toward the hat.

_"Honey, why do this to me, I hate breaking hearts."_

"What," Jean thought

_"You want to be in Ravenclaw to please your mother, right?"_

"Yes."

_"Your mind seems up for it, but your heart…it has other plans. I have no choice…_GRYFFINDOR_"_ Jean heard the wild cheers, but she also felt her heart drop. What would her mother say?

"Collins, Narcissa." She approached with a little bit of a tremble in her swagger, and did just as the others had.

"SLYTHERIN" The hat called out, without really consulting with her. Narcissa looked vaguely shocked, but walked to the Slytherin table.

"Diggle, Dedalus"

"HUFFLEPUFF"

A number of others were called and then… "Evans, Lillian" Lily's head rang, this was it, what if she wasn't in a house with anyone she knew, or worse, what if this was all a mistake in the first place.  She had to find out the hard way.

"_Goodness darling, you're going to be hard. Let me see here. Now what am I going to do with you?"_

"Please don't send me away."

_"Send you away? Of course not dear. Let's see here how about we go with…GRYFFINDOR" _Jean was the first to jump to her feet and cheer, as Lily joined her.

"Figg, Arabella." The dull blonde didn't look back as she took the hat. It didn't say much to her and she was made yet another Gryffindor. 

"Grant, Christine." She shot a frightened look at Remus and walked up to the stool with the hat on it. The little girl looked like she would pass out.

"_Don't be afraid,"_ said the voice inside her head, _"I'm only going to put you in the house that's best for you. Now let's see timid, yes, and kind and generous, oh darling don't cry…_HUFFLEPUFF" Christine looked back toward Remus with tears glittering in her eyes as she joined the cheering Hufflepuffs. 

 "Gudgeon, Davy"

"HUFFLEPUFF"

"Lestrange, Ryan." The vindictive looking boy put the hat on his head, the entire hall thought they heard it laughing before it shouted, "SLYTHERIN"

"Longbottom, Frank." 

"GRYFFINDOR"

"Lovegood, Gavin"

"RAVENCLAW"

"Lupin, Remus." Over at the Hufflepuff table Christine crossed her fingers, and leaned forward trying to hear. 

_"Oy vey what a year, another hard one."_

"I'm sorry," Remus thought.

_"No problem little one, I think I'll take a gamble with you." _Remus sighed with relief; he too was scared of being sent away, but for a very different reason than Lily. "GRYFFINDOR" Remus smiled weakly and walked over to the cheering Gryffindor table, and Christine held back tears.

"Malfoy, Gretchen." The smug looking pale girl sauntered over to the stool and the hat was barely on her head before it screamed Slytherin. She smiled, her brother would be proud.

"McKinnon, Mackenzie"

"RAVENCLAW"

"Mcmillian, Aaron"

"HUFFLEPUFF"

"Norell, Alison"

"Ravenclaw"

"O'Flaherty, Fiona"

"GRYFFINDOR"

"Pennyfeather, Laura"

"RAVENCLAW"

"Pettigrew, Peter." The large boy walked to the hat almost as nervously as Christine. 

_"Hello little one, don't be afraid, now let's see…oh dear, now isn't that disappointing. Such fear, dreadful, but everything else…oh my. I couldn't make you a Slytherin, they'd eat you alive, a Ravenclaw perhaps…oh dear me…I really shouldn't do_ _this, you have too much fear, but I have no real other option…_GRYFFINDOR." The startled boy walked over to the Gryffindors…too much fear?

"Pontner, Rodney"

"RAVENCLAW"

"Potter, James." The black haired boy looked at his friends Arabella and Sirius over at the Gryffindor table, smiled, and put on the hat.

_"Awww would you look at that."_ James was shocked to hear such words _"Perfect fit…._ GRYFFINDOR" James walked over to his friend grinning broadly. 

"Rosier, Evan"

"SLYTHERIN"

"Smethley, Veronica"

"HUFFLEPUFF"

"Snape, Severus." As Severus stepped forward Lily held her breath.

"I hope he gets Slytherin, just like he wants," Jean whispered. Lily shot her a glare and pointed at Christine. Jean nodded sadly, but then…

"SLYTHERIN" The hat screamed. Severus looked happy, but maybe a little disappointed, but of course no one could tell. He took his seat at the Slytherin table just as 'Travers, Cameron' was made another one.

"Timms, Agatha"

"HUFFLEPUFF"

"Turpin, Alan"

"RAVENCLAW"  

"Warbeck, Celestina"

"RAVENCLAW"

"Wilkes, Patrick"

"SLYTHERIN"

After the ceremony, the headmaster; Albus Dumbledore stood up. A few older Slytherins groaned. "Welcome to a new year here at Hogwarts! I have a few words for you all; Capture the flag." He smiled and then sat back down. Everyone, including those who had groaned, applauded. Then the feast began, several first years continued with their gasping as the food appeared. Lily felt a little afraid. Everyone seemed so at home here and she didn't really know anyone. Well, except Jean, but she seemed to have engaged in an intense conversation with an older girl. 

"Oh, yes the classes are hard sometimes, but I'm sure you can handle them," The girl said sweetly.

"I certainly hope so," Jean replied.

On Lily's other side Remus, from the train, was fidgeting around nervously. "Are you okay?" Lily asked him.

"Yes, I'm fine," He answered, but he didn't look it. Lily looked at him skeptically, but decided not to say anything. She just sat there twisting her hands. "So, what do you think class will be like?"

Lily looked at him oddly for a few seconds and then smiled. "Complicated, defiantly."

"I hope they aren't too hard, but the likelihood of that…" he trailed off nervously, and started to stare downward at the table.

"Don't worry about it." 

"I won't too much, I'm kind of scared of being here."

"You're not alone Remus." Lily looked around she was scared too. Then Jean tapped Lily on the shoulder.

"Making friends?" Jean asked quite expectantly. 

Lily looked at Remus and smiled, "Of course."

After the feast some older students led the first years to their common rooms and dormitories. Professor Dumbledore had taken Remus to his office, which was peculiar, but everyone was a little too tired to wonder why. Arabella almost got lost because she had her eyes on a Ravenclaw prefect, but Sirius pulled her back. They all came to a halt suddenly in front of a portrait of a large woman dressed all in pink. She looked them over and muttered "password?" a few first years gasped again.

"Swiss fish," said the prefect.

"Swiss fish?" Arabella asked looking confused, but no one heard her.


End file.
